Long nose's romantic dilemma
by Izac45
Summary: Usopp is our average student without a girl friend but one day got two letters that will change his life. Modern AU. Usopp's POV. Now M rated. (expect lemons) Now with additional povs ,no new chapter just made a little adjustment to my title.
1. Usopp's problem

My second story just as promised.

* * *

Usopp's problems

Ahhhhh man another day at the academy I just hope I don't get bored today.

Oh how rude of me of almost forgetting to introduce myself I'm Usopp a sophomore at the new world academy so I'm just a simple student.

So after I took a bath and wear my clothes I went down to get a simple sandwich and my Lunch then I tried to go outside.

"Hey Usopp don't get in trouble now" my father told me.

"I know Dad see ya later" I told my father.

I went outside to go to school but then I ran into one of my old friends.

"Hey Usopp did you do your home work?" my friend Luffy asked me.

"Yeah I did, did you do yours" I asked.

Opps sorry this is Monkey D. Luffy my best friend since kindergarten my true friend since he defended me from Kuro the bully from grade school.

"Yeah I did shishishishi." Luffy said

"Hey Luffy did you make sure you answered properly?" Luffy's girlfriend Nami called out.

Oh by the way Nami is one of my childhood friends that Luffy fell in love with but too shy to confess, until last year during our truth or dare games where I dared Luffy to confess to Nami that he fell in love with her it turns out Nami felt the same way to Luffy they both since started dating.

"Yes I did but it's still hard to do these graph things." Luffy said pouted.

"Me I'm sure I've done well." Nami said.

"I just hope we've done well." my other best friend Zoro told us.

Zoro is one of our best friends but has a habit of sleeping in class and underage drinking.

"Just don't fell asleep in class as usual" I said to Zoro

"Shut up I don't always sleep in class" Zoro said twitched eye.

"Ohhh I beg to differ Marimo" yelled out our friend Sanji teased.

This is swirly eye browed dude is named Sanji he and Zoro ARE friends but more of frienimies type of relationship, Sanji is also our top students in culinary arts and he forms a club at the academy for cooking, he is also a _ladies man_ despite having a girlfriend, and he has a smoking addiction.

"Shut up Ero-cook" Zoro told him.

"Would you guys shut up there" Our oranged- haired friend said annoyed.

"Ahhhh Nami~swan you are so cute when you-" gets cut off by Zoro when he said.

"You already have a girlfriend dartboard"

"Yeah Sanji stop hitting on Luffy's girl" Vivi said annoyed

This is Vivi one of my friends since grade school after transferring from the Grand line academy, Coincidentally Vivi is also Sanji's girlfriend and she's trying her best tolerating Sanji's strange behavior towards other ladies while trying to get Sanji's behavior under control.

"Sorry Vivi~chwan you know I only have eyes for you" Sanji said to his girlfriend with heart eyes.

"Man Sanji if you keep on doing these type of things Vivi will never date you again" I told him a little concerned.

"Yeah Sanji I never cheated on Nami EVER" Luffy told him.

"Sanji you are really pathetic if you think you can hit on any girl you like" Kuina called out.

This is Kuina Zoro's girlfriend she is also a good friend for us and is kind of a tomboy with a cocky personality, coincidentally they started as rivals since grade school but last year they started to like each other the next thing you know they started kissing secretly but I saw them then I told my friends about them then that's it really.

"Nice one babe" Zoro complimented her

"Thanks babe" Kuina complimented back

"Hey guys can we hurry to school already" I said then we all walked to school.

 **At School**

We arrived at the academy and as we walked to our classrooms.

"AHHHHHHH ITS THEM THEIR HERE" The students yelled.

"Do they have to yell out loud?" Kuina asked annoyed.

We looked out the window and looked at the two most popular students ever.

One is a rich yet beautiful girl named Kaya an aspiring doctor with a kind heart she is also a club leader of the medical club to help students study medical stuff together, what makes her very popular is that she assists the academy's nurses for the sake of studying illness and symptoms and students are very grateful for helping them out when their sick.

The other one is Perona she is a very selfish girl with lots of money similar to Kaya she also likes cute stuffed animals that she named one of her own stuffed bear (the one she's carrying right now) Kumashi, What makes her very popular is that her father owns a fashion chain of Gothic Lolita clothes which is very popular for everyone in the entire world including our academy, also dreams to become a designer herself and started a designer clothes club to practice designing clothes for different gender.

As the bell rings we have to get to class Luffy, Nami and I are in class B – 1, Sanji and Zoro stayed in class B – 2, Vivi and Kuina stayed at B – 3.

After first 4 periods (Man history is a bitch so is math) I was about to join my friends when…..

"Hey you Usopp?" a freshman asked me

"Yeah that's me what is it?" I asked and the freshman seems shocked, Why?

"I got two notes for you." The freshman told me wait I got two.

"From who?"I asked hoping I get to know from who.

"Sorry I can't tell you but they told me to just give them to you" He handed me the notes and walked away.

I looked at them and became more confused that both of those notes says 'Meet me at the rooftops after school' I should ask what's that about.

"Oi Usopp come one what's up come one let's eat lunch" Luffy called out and we went to the cafeteria together.

 **After school hours**

"Hey Usopp wanna join us for bowling tonight?" Luffy asked me.

"Sorry I have other plans but if I have time I will go if I have spare time." I told Luffy

"Don't worry we will save a spot for you" Nami said and they walked to the bowling alley.

I just want to know who sent me these letters so I went upstairs to the roof level but before I open the door I wandered who would sent me these letters is it a two secret agents representing different companies maybe time traveling solders maybe two different hosts inviting me to join a game show so I opened the door but saw two different people I never expected to meet.

"K-KAYA A-AND P-PERONA" I yelled shocked

"U-USOPP" They yelled at the same time.

Wait what do they want from me?

* * *

I know what your thinking why where is robin, chopper, franky, and brook? Well Robin is the history teacher Chopper is the health teacher, Franky is the maintenance teacher and Brook is the music teacher. I hope you enjoy this.


	2. Unexpected confessions

I know I said I wanted 500 views but since I got favs and followers I'll just go for it.

* * *

Unexpected confessions

Today is Friday and usually I go to the bowling alley with my friends for bowling night but today I got two notes from two different people so I decided who is it from, the next thing I know two popular students were right over there, Are they the one who gave me the notes?

"So this is why you're here goth freak!" Kaya insulted

"So this is it huh?" Perona said still a bit insulted

"Ummmm….. What's going on here?" I asked confused and a little bit worried I got a very bad feeling about this.

"Usopp when I first saw you I want to tell you some-" Kaya got interrupted by Perona.

"Get back you bitch he's mine!" Perona insulted wait what does she mean mine

"Don't be greedy you gothic freak! He's not yours he's mine" Kaya insulted back Oh no don't tell me.

"Usopp I" Kaya and Perona said simountaniously

"I love you" They said at the same time, Wait they like me as in like like me right.

"Ummmmm I Ummmm" I stuttered shocked from the confessions.

"Usopp I like how you told those children at the nursery home that you tell good tales to them" she says WAIT WHO THE HELL DID SHE KNEW THAT.

"OHHH YEAH I like how you make, draw, and create beautiful artwork especially your wooden self" Perona said, WAIT HOW DOES SHE KNOW THAT?

OMG THESE THINGS IS WHAT I DID DURING SUMMER, the children thing I did that as a summer job plus the kids actually like those stories but I never told anyone this before and the art thing it's my hobby I even carved a wooden version of me but…. HOW DO THEY KNOW?

"SO….." Perona and kaya said at the same time "Choose which one of us will you be with?"

"Ummm… I ummm" I said nervously to be honest I don't like Kaya and Perona just like other students except Luffy, Nami, Zoro, Kuina and Vivi.

"Choose Choose Choose" They said with what it seems to be scary eyes.

I really got a bad feeling about this so there's only one thing to do….. RUN AWAY….. So I ran from them.

"Hey get back here!" They said as they ran after me.

"NOOOOOO STAY AWAYYYYY FROM MMMMEEEEEE!" I yelled and ran as fast as I could.

 **30 minutes Later**

Phew I think I got away from them well might as well join the others for bowling night.

So I got my cell phone and called Nami "Oi Nami I'm heading to the bowling alley you there?" I asked

"Yeah I'm here Usopp come here and let's play" Nami answered.

*sigh* I really need a break from what happened today.

* * *

I'll let you know if it's bowling night.


	3. Bowling night

Its bowling night! lets see if I can get a strike

* * *

Bowling night

What a day getting confessed by two very popular girls and being forced to choose between the two, then running away from them *sigh* at least I was able to go for bowling night.

So I walked to the 'Kuja pins' bowling alley there I rented bowling shoes and join my friends that are about to play.

"Oi Usopp how's that meating you were talking about?" Luffy asked and yes I told him about the notes but I decided not to tell him or the others.

"I…It's… v-very… i-in-interesting" I said.

"Usopp did something happened?" Zoro asked me.

"Nothing's wrong let's just play already." I said

"Hey marimo don't cry when I beat you." Sanji said to Zoro.

"Hmph bring it on and let's see who wins" Zoro said getting ready.

"Oh boy here we go again" Vivi and Kuina Said at the same time.

"I just hope this doesn't end like last time" Nami said

The last time we played bowling Sanji accused Zoro for cheating for stepping over the line and then Zoro denies cheating then Sanji yelled some words to him and Zoro strikes Sanji causing a brawl inside the bowling alley so we have to break up the fight and get out of the bowling alley.

 **10 minutes later**

Well so far Luffy got the heist score Sanji and Zoro are tied for second place Kuina is third place Vivi and I are tied for fourth place and Nami is last place.

"How come I got gutter balls not one not twice but 5 times" Nami complained.

"Come one at least were not betting money….. this time" I told her.

The last time we place bets on the table and a yes I got gutter balls and Nami's on first place so I was forced to pay her.

"Anyway next week is our spring break right?" Vivi asked and we nodded.

"So I was planning that we should go to Dressora camping grounds to spend our spring break in and I was wondering if you all want to go there." Vivi said.

"Sure I'm game!" Zoro and Kuina said.

"Shishishishi count me in." Luffy said with a grin.

"Might as well go with you guys." Nami said.

" _Sure count me in Vivi chwan~_ " Sanji said heart eyes.

"This sounds interesting I'll go too?" I said

"We'll go with you as well!" a familiar voice said.

"Hmmm" we all said and look at our left and *gasp* oh no PERONA AND KAYA?

"Y-you two a-are g-going with us?" Vivi asked and they both nodded "Why?"

"Well it's a good opportunity to try my medical skills on the field" Kaya said

"It's also a good opportunity for an inspiration for my clothes design" Perona said

I knew their lying their only saying that to get close to me to try and make me fall in love with one of them.

"Guys are you ok with this?" Vivi asked.

"Shishishi the more the merrier right?" Luffy said again with a grin.

"Hai I agree with Luffy~!" Sanji said with heart eyes.

"As long as you don't get on my bad side" Zoro said.

"Sure why not" Nami and Kuina said

"I object to this" I said I really don't want to deal with those two.

"Why?" Kaya, Perona and my friends asked.

"B-Because I uhh I don't like the idea that two very popular girls hanging out with us" I told them nervously

"Ohh come on If they said they want to go with us then there's no reason to fear." Vivi and Nami said.

"But.." I spoke until.

"Plus its one out of six overruled!" Sanji spoke up I shrug.

"Then it's settled we'll meet at my house at 9 am next week until then you can gather as much things as you need for this trip understand?" Vivi asked

We all nodded I Shivered as the thought that two admirers will go with me as well.

Someone please help me?

* * *

And... Oh no I got writer's block again how will I continue... unless I got inspired again!


	4. Disastrous Preparation

I don't think anyone is reading aurthor's notes but please if you people could give me some inspiration for the next chapter.

* * *

Disastrous Preparation

Ohh man three days ago Vivi made plans to go camping were all gonna be there unfortunately with two certain admirers of mine *sigh*. I know what you're thinking and no I won't stay at home. Why? Because it's very boring at my home plus I don't want to feel left out for Spring break.

After school I went to the various stores to get supplies for the trip.

First I went to buy Camping equipment so I should buy a tent and a lamp a bag canteen bottle ect (as long as its relevant for camping) but while I'm still looking for what I need…

"USSSSSSOOOOOPPPPP!" Someone yelled I turned and *GULP* ITS KAYA!

"What an utter coincidence meeting you here it must be fate." Kaya said star stuck and I rolled my eyes out of annoyance.

"I'm just here to buy camping equipment leave me alone!" I told her irritated.

"Ohhh Usopp you're so cute when you get irritated" Kaya said blushing.

I continued despite her annoying and bothersome nature and then when I got all I need for the trip…..

"I'll just go now…" I told her and I'm about to walk away when I'm being tackled down "Oi what are you doing? Get off of me."

Then Kaya leaned down on my face then whispered "Let me kiss your lips first" my eyes widened and I struggled her to get of me while dodging her kisses but she's very resilient and just as when she's going to kiss me….

"Hey Kaya where are you were about to leave?" a voice said I think I remember that voice I think that's her butler/legal guardian Merry calling her out.

"Sorry that's my butler is calling me maybe another time… Sweetie~" Kaya said wait did she just call me 'sweetie'?

I sigh and went to the grocery store just because my father asked me to buy some food for the house even gave me extra money to buy groceries. And while I was buying groceries…..

"USSSSSSOOOOOPPPP!" I turned and just my luck Perona

"So you're here too that's great" Perona said star struck.

"Just leave me alone!" I said irritated

"Your nose just looks ssssoooo cute like a giraffe." Perona said I shrugged.

Really I have to deal with this at THE SAME DAY! So after I bought the groceries…. errr well Perona bought them for me I waved good bye but she pushed me on to a wall in the alley way.

"Oi what are you doing?" Said struggling Perona giggled.

"Ohh you're so cute that I could kiss you right now" Perona said and she attempted to kiss me on the lips just like Kaya so I dodge their kisses but pressed my cheeks to prevent my head from moving but before she could kiss me…..

"Oi Perona where are you it's time to go?" a voice said. I think I recognize that voice I think that's Moria the famous designers of Lolita gothic clothes who happens to be Perona's father.

"Damn well I'll see you later…..Darling~" Perona said Ohh I get it two girls get to call me different names.

I sigh and I try to think about how will I get out of this potential life threatening situation.

AHHHHHHH WHY MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?

* * *

*Sigh* this is all I could think of at the moment any suggestions could be good.


	5. Advice from my friends

Eureka I got inspired again seriously give me some advice here will ya.

* * *

Advice from my friends

Nghhhhh its two days before my impending doom if I choose one girl then the other will kill me but if I choose neither then I'll never hear the end of it.

*Sigh* I got no choice but to tell my friends about what happened during my meeting so during lunch….

"Oi LUFFY DON'T STEAL MY FOOD" Zoro yelled Sanji laughed "Steal curly brow's instead."

"ARE YOU TRYING TO START SOMETHING MARIMO!" Sanji yelled.

"Will you guys quit fighting?" Vivi and Kuina asked irritated.

Then Luffy looked at me cocked an eyebrow and asked "Oi Usopp what's wrong you're not eating?"

I sigh and responded "Fine I'll tell you what's up but you better give me advice after I told you agree?" Everyone nodded.

"Just tell us what's up you feel a bit agitated since bowling night." Nami asked concerned.

"Well remember when I told Luffy about the meeting?" I asked and Zoro cocked an eye brow at me.

"Just tell us what happened at the rooftop we'll help you out." Zoro said and I got ready.

"Alright here goes…. It's actually a love confession!" I told them.

"Well well pickle nose has an admirer huh." Sanji said litting a cigarette really Sanji.

"Hah who's the lucky girl?" Zoro jokingly asked while he drinks beer how the hell did he managed to smuggle it in.

"Hahahaha really who is that one single girl who feel in love with you?" Kuina asked

"Actually it's from two different girls." I told them.

Sanji lit the cigarette and said "Two girls feel in love with you? This just got interesting…" with a jealous tone.

Zoro pauses and said "Whoa did that nose just caught eyes for those ladies? I didn't think that was possible." before continuing to drink his illegal beverage.

Luffy stops eating for a sec and said "What's the name of those people who admires you?" then returns eating.

"Well you're not gonna like this answer but-" and I got ready to answer while making sure Perona and Kaya aren't listening to this then continued "it's *gulp* P-Perona and K-Kaya."

Sanji bit his cigarette then said "What?"

Zoro spat his drink and said "Perona and Kaya really?" I nodded

Luffy coughed the food out and said "Are you serious?"

I nodded.

Vivi then asked in shock "Then the reason why they wanted to go was…." Then I nodded to confirm her question.

"OMG how was that possible?" Nami asked surprised

"On the bright side at least you get popular for being confessed" Kuina said

"That's the problem I don't have any feelings for them and if I choose one of them the other one will kill me but if I chose neither then I won't hear the end of it so please I'm begging ya help me." I told and begged at the same time.

Sanji goes first "Well first of all I envy and pity you at the same time and well give them a chance before you get to decide maybe you'll like them." Sanji said.

"Also be sure about who you pick otherwise you'll be in a world of shit" Zoro told me.

"And if you refuse them just be honest with your reasons they'll understand." Luffy explained.

"And since they like you at the same time just be yourself and hang out with them at the same time" Nami said.

"If they fight over you again then try your best to break up the fight or else it'll escalate into something more" Kuina explained.

"And finally ask them why they feel in love with you I mean if they like you there's got to be a good reason right?" Vivi said

"*Sigh* it made me slightly better thank you for the advice" I thank them

"No problem" Vivi, Nami and Kuina said

"Shishishishi anything for my friends Usopp" Luffy said with a grin.

"Anytime" Zoro smirked.

"tch I didn't do this for you!" Sanji told me.

Hmmmm I feel a lot better now it's good to have friends to help me out no matter the problem is.

Now to get ready for the camping trip

* * *

I hope you'll help me out of this writer's block and help me complete this story.


	6. Road trip

I'm seriously running out of ideas I only thought of this.

* * *

Road trip

Today is my camping trip and I gathered all my things and get ready. Hopefully my friend's advice pulls it off during the trip.

"Hey dad can I have the keys to the car?" I asked dad.

"Sure just don't damage it during your trip." My dad warned me then gave me the keys.

"I won't see you next week." I waved good bye.

"And have fun with Kaya and Perona!" My dad giggled

And yes I told my dad about my situation as well but his advice was more… inappropriate.

"Dad you know I won't do those things!" I told dad in annoyance.

"Hahahahaha good luck your gonna need it." Dad announced.

I waved good bye and put my things in the trunk and I made sure to save room for _them_!

So I drove my sedan to Vivi's house there everyone are already there.

"Ohh Usopp there you are!" Vivi said

"Okay now that every ones here we should split explain different routes and groups for this road trip." Nami said

"Okay so were nine people and we have four vehicles I suggest that we should group ourselves into two but one vehicle gets to be three people." Zoro said.

"We'll go with _him_ ~" Kaya and Perona pronounced while holding my arms.

"Okay then so we should set our destination and make sure that everyone gets there agree" Kuina explained.

"If anyone gets there first it is imperative that one of you should wait for the others." Sanji announced.

"And if one of us got into an accident we'll cancel the trip agree?" Vivi asked and we all nodded.

"I just hope the traffic is light today." I told them worried.

"Don't worry Darling~ according to my app traffic is very light." Perona said with a wink.

"Yeah so just don't worry about the traffic and relax and enjoy Sweetie~" Kaya said with a wink Perona glared.

"In other words don't get lost" Zoro said and we all stared at him. "What?"

"Zoro you ALWAYS get lost why did you say that to us Shishishishi" Luffy said laughing.

Zoro twitched eye said "I don't get lost" Sanji laughed.

"HAHAHAHA Marimo the last time you got lost we went on a field trip to a museum of history and then when it's time to leave Miss Robin noticed that you're not on the bus so we looked everywhere for you and Kuina found you crossing the street to the corner store" Sanji said and We all laughed at that memory.

"Shishishishi how can you get lost THAT easily" Luffy laughed.

"Yeah you're WAY more stupid than Luffy when it comes to directions." Nami explained.

"You even got lost AT YOUR OWN HOME bwhahahahaha." I laughed.

"Ohhh Usopp you're so funny" Perona and Kaya said at the same time.

"Hahahaha don't worry I'll point Zoro to the right direction." Kuina said Zoro shrugged.

"Ok then LEEEEETTTTTSSS GOOOOO" Luffy yelled out.

So we went to our cars and we went off.

* * *

I just barely thought of this my writer's block is really frustrating.


	7. Pitching tents and going hiking

I'll let you in on something this was suppose to be a yandere fic but... I don't think my current chapters are going to fit in like this and my writer's block has been cured thanks to some suggestions by PillsburyDB11 Thanks man and you will find some of your suggestions in the story I just change some of it now lets start.

* * *

Pitching tents and going hiking

After 3 hours we all made it to Dressora camping grounds Nami's smart car made it first, My Sedan went after then Vivi's SUV came afterwards and Zoro's sports car finally came I mean seriously its only thirty minutes to get here.

"Next time listen to me Zoro!" Kuina said both annoyed and pissed off.

"It's not my fault I got lost its just everything moves so much." Zoro explained and we all rolled eyes.

"Same excuse Marimo?" Sanji insulted.

"Okay everyone we're only going to be here for three days I hope we get to see these beautiful places here!" Vivi said enthusiastic.

"Alright everyone let's find a place to camp out" Nami said.

15 minutes later

We found the perfect place to pitch our tents. Luffy almost messed up if it weren't for Nami but he's still helping out, Zoro and Kuina are almost having a hard time pitching theirs, Sanji did all the work for Vivi and its perfect too. I'm still pitching mine with the girls helping me and they finished theirs.

"Okay we finished setting ours so what do we do?" I asked.

"Well we could hike too that hill over their so let's split up and try to get their got it?" Vivi asked and we all nodded.

So everyone is paired up again and I'm left with Perona and Kaya again.

"Ohhh Usopp I bet the view will be so beautiful when we get there." Kaya said Perona glared.

"That's my line you stupid nurse!" Perona insulted.

"What's wrong I'm only talking to my sweetie here" Kaya said.

"Stay the hell away from my Darling you bitch" Perona said.

"Goth freak"

"Blondie"

"Oi Oi PLEASE STOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" I yelled out both are now staring at me.

"She started it Sweetie/Darling." They both said.

"Listen I've been told by my friends to give you a chance and if you decide to fight it out now I'll dump both of ya understand?" I said and asked.

"I understand Sweetie/Darling…. We're sorry." They said

*Sigh this won't be the last time they argue like that. So we continued our course until…

"I need to go Darling I'll be right back" Perona said as she runs of looking for a bush and now it's just me and Kaya.

"So uhhh…. Nice walk were having huh?" I asked.

"It sure is." Kaya said. "So Usopp"

"Hmmmm…"

"You decided to give us a chance huh?" Kaya asked I nodded "Then its okay!"

"Okay for what?"

"For this" Kaya then kissed me

My first kiss is with Kaya but I admit It actually feels good she then stop and looked at me blushing I'm blushing too it's my first time looking at here with the sunshine shinning down on her. Two minutes later Perona came out.

"Sorry about the wait shall we get going?" Perona asked obviously oblivious to the kiss me and Kaya just shared.

"Yeah let's go!" I said with haste.

So after a while we meet up with the other and enjoy a good view of the area and the sun set.

Man now I'm really looking up for this spring break.

* * *

Don't worry I'll work out a kissing scene with Perona and Usopp in the next chapter.


	8. Campfire Stories

Man this story is longer than my first story I hope I'm doing good

* * *

Campfire Stories

After our view of the area we decided to go back to the camping site by the time we get there it was already night time so we build a campfire and cook us some s'mores and roasted hotdogs. While were eating I reminisce what happened earlier Kaya kissed me and it actually felt good she also looks more beautiful with the sun shining down on her.

After we ate well Luffy still eating meat…..

"Hey lets tell stories before we go to sleep." Kuina said bored.

"Yeah let's tell spooky stories…. Unless your chicken." Zoro smirked.

Luffy swallowed his food and said "Yeah let's do it."

"How scary can it be?" Sanji said litting a cigarette.

"Who'll start?" Nami asked.

"I'm first" Kaya said "It's about…."

(Author's note: Sorry I can't think of stories within a story hope you understand.)

* * *

"Lame!" Perona said yawning.

"I'm guessing you have a better story" Vivi said a little terrified from the story.

"ahem well it was a dark and stormy night…."

* * *

"A little creepy Perona" Nami said shivering.

"I think that's dull" Kaya said

To be honest I'm terrified from the stories but I have one.

"Alright I have a story for ya once upon a time….."

* * *

"Ohhh Usopp that's so scary" They both said holding my arms.

"Ha" Zoro smirked as he stands up "You call that a scary story I'll show you a scary story."

"How scary can it be Marimo" Sanji said taunting Zoro.

"Hah once there was…."

* * *

Nami was hugging Luffy, Luffy seams confused, Kuina has the face of doom, Vivi was hugging Sanji, Sanji has heart eyes.

"What do you think?" Zoro asked Smirked.

I was curled into a ball shivering "T-T-THAT'S SC-SC-SCARRRRRRYYYYYY" I yelled out.

"Don't worry Darling/Sweetie we'll protect you." Perona and Kaya said hugging me.

"S-so anyways can we sleep n-now?" Vivi stuttered.

"Heh fine" Zoro said yawning.

So we all went to our tents and went to sleep

 **11:00 pm**

*Sigh* I can't sleep too many nightmares from the stories so I got out of my tent and go for a walk hoping to get those stories out of my head after a while I looked at the stars.

"It's so…. Pretty." I muttered.

"I know right?" A farmiliar voice said so looked around and… it's Perona.

"Opps sorry I didn't know your there" I apologized Perona giggled.

"It's fine I didn't know you're up." Perona said.

So we looked up to the sky for a while then…

"So you can't sleep huh?" I asked Perona nodded. "I can't blame you I can't sleep either"

"I guess Zoro's story was too gruesome for us" Perona remarked I nodded.

"I agree what kind of novels was he reading?" I asked.

"Hmmm…. Don't know careless" Perona said and we laughed.

A moment of silence until…

"So uhhhh you like me huh?" I asked she nodded. "To be honest I don't think I could get a girlfriend because of this long nose."

"Well I think it's cute on you" Perona said blushing.

"Soooo *sigh* are you sure you didn't fell in love because you pity me?" I asked then Perona glared at me.

"I didn't fell in love with you because I pity you it's because you cute." I looked away she pulled my check too her "Let me show you."

Perona then kissed me and just like Kaya it felt… good and after we pulled apart we looked at each other blushing wow Perona looks beautiful under the moon's light.

"We should get back to sleep" I said Perona nodded.

Then we walked back to the campsite and we go to our tents.

"Good night Perona" I said quietly

"Good night Darling~" Perona responded

Then I went back to sleep

Wow their lips are so…. Warm.

* * *

I told you I'll be working on a Usopp and Perona kissing scene.


	9. River of reasons

This is really longer than the rest of this chapter but its not the end of the story yet.

* * *

River of reasons

We woke up at 7:30 am eating breakfast I eye balled Perona and Kaya I reminisce the memory of the kiss I shared with both Kaya and Perona they both felt warm it feels really good but Vivi's right I need to find out why they both fell in love with me before I decide I need their reasons who knows maybe it's a yandere type thing or a bet thing and I want nothing but the truth.

"So Vivi where are we going today?" Luffy asked

"Hmmmm according to the guide there's river here famous to fishermen everywhere do you want to go there?" Vivi asked reading the guide.

"Well it's better than doing nothing!" Zoro announced.

"Yeah let's go!" Nami said getting the fishing supplies.

 **Few minutes later**

Well we're at the river me and my friends decided to split up into different sections of the river Kaya and Perona just left to get more bait and snacks for this trip.

I waited silently for a bite until….

"Hello Sweetie~" Kaya greeted behind me

"Hello Kaya" I greeted back

"It's really quiet today really dull if you ask me." Kaya said.

Speaking of ask "Hey Kaya can I ask you something?" she nodded. "Why did fell in love with me? And are you obsessive?" I asked.

Kaya then shock her head "Look I love you but don't worry I really don't want to be creepy and kill people I mean I'm about to be a doctor if I'm being creepy and insane my skills will be called into an account."

I sigh in relief but… "But how did you know what I did during summer?"

"I was on the hospital trying to see how the doctors treat their patients then I saw you at the nursery hall telling the children about some brave warrior the children cheered it gave me a second reason why I fell in love with you." Oh so that explains….. Wait second reason?

"What do you mean second reason?" I asked Kaya looked down frowning.

"You don't remember what happened last year don't you?" Kaya said.

"Huh?" I muttered.

"It happened last year at the cinema we're watching the 3rd hobbit movie then that man was harassing me then you spotted him and…" Kaya reminisced

OH yeah now I remember.

 **Flashback last year**

I was watching by myself the cinema was packed and the movie was AWESOME and I was looking around until I saw a man in his fifties molesting a girl in front of me so I decided…

I grabbed his hand and the man looked at me then I warned him "This is a cinema and if you don't stop what you're doing to her I'll call an usher and have them kick you out do you want that?" the man shock his head then I said "Then just watch and don't touch her and we won't have any problems." I released his hand and then I continued watching without further incidents.

After the movie I was about to go until…

"Hey mister." A girl from the movie called out.

"Uhhhh why are you here?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you for stopping that man from harassing me." The girl said.

"It's fine I just can't sit there and do nothing about it."

"So ummm mister what's your na-"The girl said but I looked at my watch and oh no.

"Sorry I'm late I should get going now!" I said before I left in a hurry.

 **Present**

"You're that same girl?" I asked she nodded.

"I never got your name until I saw you at school after that day I asked other students about your name until a student says your name was Usopp it's a pretty quite name you have there." Kaya said I blushed "I never really did thank you properly for saving me so consider this my second thanks" Kaya then kissed me again until she immediately pulled out and we looked at each other blushing Kaya then said "I should continue this I'll see you later Sweetie~" Kaya said.

"Yeah see ya." I spoke as she walked away.

Then for a few more minutes I continued fishing and all I managed to catch sardines and pikes and then while I was waiting for another bite…..

"DARLING~" Perona yelled I groaned irritated.

"Can you be a little more silent I swear you scared some fishes away." I said and Perona bowed saying.

"I'm sorry darling please forgive me!" Perona pleaded I rolled my eyes.

"Its fine but I have a question for you can you answer them?" I asked she nodded "First of all are obsessive?"

Perona glared "How dare you think I'm one of those girls who kills for her man I know my limits on how I love someone and how I care for the ones I love" Perona explained.

"But how did you know about my hobbies especially about my wooden statue?" I asked.

"I saw you at the hospital while I was visiting my aunt you were showing those kids about your artistic sense suffice to say I was also impressed about your paintings and your sculptures especially that wooden art of yourself I admit that the second thing I liked about you." Perona answered but wait...

'Second thing' "Second thing?" I asked Perona frowned.

"You don't remember don't you?" Perona asked I gave her a confused look. "Listen it's at the park in the city I was taking a walk then these men are in front of me and…."

Ahhhh now I remember….

 **Flashback last year**

I was doing some errands for my father to buy some groceries so I was going through the park as a shortcut to where I'm going until I notice three men in front of one girl and that girl seems uncomfortable around these guys and I can't just ignore her so I went there to intervene even though they seem scary to me so I went there and said.

"Hey sis there you are I I was l looking for you o-our dad needs us NOW!" So I grab that girl and drag her out from those scary guys and by the time I got away from them I asked that girl "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am thank you" That girl said.

"Y-yeah I just can't stand there and see you get picked at." I said.

"So ahh yeah my name is….." And I just remembered ahhh I still need to buy groceries so I ran off and said.

"Sorry no time to talk I still have errands to do see ya!"

 **Present**

"Again I'm sorry I was in a hurry back then!" I apologize and Perona nodded.

"Its fine I understand." Perona said "But I think it's time to repay you right….now" Perona then kissed me again she then pulled away and we looked at each other blushing Perona then said "I'll just go around some more see ya Darling~"

"Ya bye" I waved good bye.

At least it's good intentions about why they love me but now I have a very new problem…..

I think I just fell in love with both Kaya and Perona.

* * *

Oh shit it just got complicated for Usopp!


	10. Usopp's new problem

I'm kicking up a notch for now on I'll add three more pov Kaya's pove Perona's pov and the traditional normal pov... Why? Because it's starting to get complicated with these types of plans.

* * *

Usopp's new problem

Usopp's pov

Shit! Shit! Shit! As if things don't get any worse than two girls actually like me I'M starting to like-like them this is a very new problem for me and I can't just ask my friends again for obvious reasons ok maybe some but that's it because I really don't want to be embarrassed for this.

So after fishing I decided….

"Hey guys I think I need to do some bird watching for a while maybe sketch a little." I said.

"Can I go with you Darling/Sweetie?" Kaya and Perona ask.

"NO… I mean sorry I need to be alone for this ok?" I said they both nodded.

So I pack my tools and go to that famous spot for bird watchers.

"Hold on let us go with you!" Nami said.

"But I don't wanna watch birds its dull" Luffy said trying to sneak away but Nami stopped him.

"To bad we're going!" Nami said with a serious tone.

"Ahhhhh but its very booooring!" Luffy wined

Then Nami, Luffy who is being dragged by Nami and I went to that spot.

Kaya's pov

I watch as my beloved goes with Nami and Luffy don't worry I'm definitely not jealous since I know Nami has a boyfriend. Although he seems really tense back there I should ask what's wrong later.

"Oi Kaya" I heard Vivi called out to me. "Do you want to go with us to the waterfall I heard it's really beautiful plus we can get to know each other more?"

"Sure maybe I can impress Usopp if I can get that sketch!" I said.

"Alright then!" Vivi said as she prepares her tools with Sanji helping her out.

Then before we leave "Don't worry my beuties~ I'll keep you safe." That annoying cook said with heart eyes

"Really Sanji?" Vivi glared then we set off to that waterfall.

Perona's pov

Damn I can't believe Usopp avoided me but I think I scenes tension from his voice I should ask what's wrong later.

"Oi goth freak!" someone said I turned my head thinking that it's that stupid nurse but it's actually just that tomboy. "We know a perfect spot for animal watching do you want to go with us?" that tomboy or umm Kuina is that what they call her? Asked me to go animal watching.

I agreed saying "Sure…. BUT NEVER CALL ME A FREAK EVER AGAIN TOMBOY!"

"Oi Oi don't scream at her like that." That green haired man or ummmm Zoro is that right? Told me with a glare.

"It's fine babe I started this" Kuina said to her green haired boyfriend.

"Tch fine!" Zoro said with a groan.

So I pack my sketching materials and went to that spot.

Usopp's pov

We went to that spot and I started sketching Nami was taking photos while Luffy sleeps.

"So Usopp who do you choose?" Nami asked me I groaned.

"To be honest I can't"

"I guess it's understandable you're just not attracted to them."

"No I mean I can't choose between them" I informed her Nami seams shocked.

"Don't tell me that you-"

"Yes yes I fell in love with both of them" I told her and her eyes widen more.

"Wow I-I don't know what to say" Nami said.

"Don't and I appreciate that you don't tell anyone about this…ever." I told her and she nods in understand my situation.

Then I just continued sketching in peace trying to figure out how will I explain this to _them_.

Kaya's pov

I hope Usopp likes these sketchings I made plus the view is soo beautiful I just wish Usopp was here to see this.

"Hey Kaya can I have a word with you?" Vivi asked.

"Sure but where is that annoying cook?" I asked hoping that cook won't annoy us with his affection.

"Luckily picking out fruits and safe berries for his culinary expertise." Vivi said and sigh in relief so I stopped my sketching and she asked. "Would you still love him if he chooses Perona?"

I thought about that then responded "Hmmm I- I'll still love him even if he dosen't love me plus I-I respect his decision." I told her.

"Then why do you and Perona fight?" She asked.

"Because I don't think she'll feel the same way towards me I mean we we're childhood friends before him and the fact that we like him at the same time really is tearing apart." I sighed

"Well just let her know then if at you'll still be her friend even if she's dating Usopp." Vivi told me.

I thought about this for a minute then I decided "Your right Vivi I can't let this rivalry get between us I should talk to her tonight." Then Vivi nodded.

"That's a good choice there I can see why our classmates likes you" Vivi said

Then I continued sketching this wonderful scenery while trying to think of a way to apologize to her.

Perona's pov

Wow these animals are sooooo cute and adorable even that reindeer looks cute almost like our health teacher whose actually kinda is a reindeer that talks and walks like a man. (author's notes: Let's just assume there is NO devil fruits in this story and say it's a rare mutation disease just like the killer croc from batman) So I continued sketching until….

"Hey Perona can I talk to you?" Zoro asked.

"Fine what is it?" I asked.

"What will you do to Usopp and/or Kaya if he chooses Kaya over you?" Zoro asked.

So I thought about it then answered "Hmmm to be honest just congratulate them for being a happy couple."

Zoro then cocked an eyebrow at me and said "Really?"

"Yeah I mean if Usopp chooses that nurse over me then I won't argue." I told him and he's still not convinced.

"Then why fight with Kaya if you respect his decision then?" Zoro asked.

I thought about this then I figured "I thought that Kaya will never be friends with me now that she knows I like the same man but she's my childhood friend a-and I can't stand it if we fight only because we fight for the same man."

"If you really respected Kaya that much then just let her know that you'll be happy for her." Zoro suggested then I nodded.

"Your right I should let her know everything's gonna be alright" I responded and Zoro nods in understandment.

 **7 pm**

Usopp's pov

Well that took longer than I thought we all went back to our camping spot and we shared our sketchings with each other well except Luffy because he was sleeping and is a really bad artist and Sanji because from what I heard he was finding fruits and some 'safe' berries

Then while I was sharing my sketch I notice Kaya and Perona staring at each other and it's not the rival type of stare but the 'I need to talk to you alone tonight' type of stare.

I wonder what they'll talk about later.

* * *

See what I mean don't worry I'll indicate the povs ok. :)


	11. Returning home

It's been a while since I wrote a normal point of view fic so forgive me if I'm a little rusty.

* * *

Returning home

Normal pov

It was 9pm and everyone asleep well until Kaya woke up she then proceeds to the meadow watching the stars tonight.

'It's so pretty' Kaya thought

Then a few minutes afterwards Perona woke up then proceeds to the meadow to meet Kaya there as she gets there she spots Kaya watching the stars.

"Hey Kaya." Perona said quietly then Kaya turned around.

"Good evening Perona" Kaya greeted then a moment of silence between the two until Kaya spoke up "Ca-can I ask you s-something?" Kaya stuttered. Perona nodded "Would you s-still be my friend even though I took Usoop from you?"

Perona frowned then said "That's my question too but I'll never hate you for liking him though." Kaya nodded then Perona said "Same question."

Kaya nodded saying "How could I be mad at you for stealing Usopp?"

"Well you seem to like him a-and I'm afraid that you'll never want to be friends with me again" Perona said tearing up.

Kaya then starts crying then hugs Perona saying "I'm sorry Perona for liking Usopp and thinking the same thing."

Perona hugs back almost crying "I-I know I'm sorry that this kind of love rivalry is tearing us apart."

"For now on let's make a promise!" Kaya said

"Yeah promise me that we'll still be friends no matter who Usopp loves more." Perona started.

"And that we should respect who Usopp chooses." Kaya continued.

"And that no one will tear our friendship apart." They finished together.

Then they stared at the beautiful night sky and watch as the stars are dancing in the sky (Author's note: Barnyard the movie reference)

Then after a while they went back to their camping spot, greeted 'goodnight' and then fell asleep.

 **8:00 am**

Everyone woke up and they're eating breakfast now.

"So were going home today?" Nami asked Vivi nodded.

"I guess we need to pack our stuff now before we go home." Kuina said.

Then after breakfast everyone was unhitching tents and folding sleeping bags then after that the gang went to their cars and drive back home.

30 minutes after that everyone said their goodbyes and went back home.

Usopp's pov

I went back home being greeted by my surprised father.

"Usopp? I thought your going back next week." My father said.

"That's what I thought too but Vivi said otherwise." I told him.

"Ohhh well how's Perona and Kaya?" Dad asked with a smirked.

"None of your business" I sighed.

Then I went to my room to think about my admirers whom I actually love and wondered their reactions confused, sad, angry, or more competitive, ect. *sigh* how will I explain this.

Then my phone beeps then I look at my phone to find a text from Kaya saying to 'Meet me at my house' I bet Perona is gonna be their isn't she… well I guess I should just be honest with them huh.

So I changed on my clothes and went out of the house and make my way to Kaya's mansion.

Perona's pov

I went home and greeted by my maids and butlers.

"Welcome home mistress!"They said with a smile then got greeted by my father.

"Welcome home my princess" My dad said with a smile.

"Hey dad." I greeted back then he said.

"So have you gotten the boy that you like to fell in love with you?" Dad asked.

I sighed responding "More or less"

Then I went back to my room then I hug kumashi

thinking about the camping trip and Kaya.

"Ohh Kumashi I hope you'll comfort me if Usopp rejected me."

Then I'll think about my reactions about who my darling will like. If it's me then we'll get to live together in a happy life with just the two of us with a couple of kids but if it's Kaya then I'll give them my blessing and support them being together maybe being a brides maid for Kaya even babysitting their children once in a while.

Then my phone beeps and it says 'Meet me at my house' I think Usopp is gonna be there so I changed my clothes and went out off my mansion then asking my driver to drop me off by Kaya's mansion.

Kaya's pov

I went home and I was greeted by my butler/guardian Merry.

"Welcome home miss Kaya did you have fun?" Merry asked.

"Yes it was thank you for asking" I told him with a smile.

"By the way did the boy you spoke off has any interest in you?" Merry asked I sighed

"Not completely sure to be honest." I said then I went back to my room thinking about Usopp.

If Usopp chose me then I'll no we'll be very happy we're just two people destined to be together by fate and live peacefully and happily for the rest of our lives with our family but if it's Perona I guess I'll support her with my life I guess she won't be bothered if I ask her to be her brides maid maybe babysitting for them once in a while.

I need Usopp's answer now so I got my phone texted a message for both of them them I ordered Merry and the others not to bother me for a while and telling them to expect two very familiar guest visiting soon.

Ohh Usopp which one of us will you choose!

* * *

Alert! Alert! next chapter will change the rating for this story.


	12. Long nose's decision

Rating change now last chapter of this story.

* * *

Long nose's decision

Normal pov

Usopp and Perona made it to Kaya's mansion and there the butlers and maids bows to them in a welcoming voices then they went to Kaya's room and finds no butlers nor maids in front of the room they went inside and saw Kaya preparing tea and some cookies (Author's note: you know your typical tea set also note that I never tried tea before.)

They sat down and have tea then Kaya said.

"So Usopp" Kaya began then Usopp looked "Wh-Who did you choose? Me?"

"Or me?" Perona finished.

"Ummmm" Usopp hummed 'damn damn why? Why? Do I have to fell in love with both?' Usopp thought.

"Well" Kaya and Perona said.

"I- I CAN'T CHOOSE!" Usopp yelled then the two girls are confused by this.

"What do you mean 'You can't choose' Darling~?" Kaya asked confused.

"Yeah is it because you still don't love us?" Perona asked also confused.

"It's not, It's actually the fact that I actually AM in love w-with-" Usopp said closing his eyes to finish. "BOTH OF YOU!"

"What both of us?" Kaya and Perona asked shocked.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry it's that you two are actually pretty…. Cute and I feel like you two that I too developed feelings but I can't choose between one of you but I-I can't choose both of you so I'm sorry and please find a different man please!" Usopp said ashamed of himself.

Kaya then thought of something and whispered into Perona's ear.

Usopp's pov

*Sigh* I don't know what to do this situation just turned really really bad I hope they don't kill me for this.

I'm seriously nervous when Kaya is whispering something to Perona's ear, I just hope it's not one of those challenge shi-

What the Perona blushed and giggled? What's going on here?

Kaya pulled away and giggling and blushing, Ok what are they planning?

"So you really can't choose between us~?" Perona said in a weird voice.

"Yeah it's hopeless I really can't choose between you." I told her. "So please don't force me to cho-"I got interrupted by Kaya and crawls to me closer so is Perona.

"Then. We'll. Just." Kaya said in a weird voice similar to Perona.

"J-Just w-what? I'm sorry please don't kill me."I said terrified and they both giggled at the same time while creeping closer to me as I back away.

Then they both said in union "Share you."

I widen my eyes then Kaya kissed me really short then Perona kissed me what's going on here?

"Since you can't choose between us" Perona began.

"Then we'll share you" Kaya continued.

"And satisfy each other" They finished.

"Ummm Satisfy?" I asked.

Then by my surprise they took of their shirts showing their bras and breasts. Kaya's size matches her beauty and her bra color white is red crosses, Perona's Breast are admirable its size matches her cute attitude she's wearing a black bra by that moment I knew what they meant by 'satisfy'.

"Wait Wait Let's think this throu- HAH" I got interrupted as I felt two soft hands touching my erection through my pants.

"Hmmmm~ you want us to stop~?" Kaya asked smirked

"But your 'Friend' said I want it." Perona said smirked.

Then I heard zipping through my pants and found out that their pulling my pants but I grab my pants and try to talk some sense in them.

"Oi you ca-can't this i-"I got interrupted when Perona kissed me she released my hand and Kaya pulled down my pants and my boxers.

"Wow Perona you should see this~" Kaya said seductively and Perona complied and look.

"Ohhhh Usopp its sooo big and cute~" Perona said as she looked at my kintama.

"Li-listen I-I can't do this Kaya's maids or butlers will catch u- AHHHH" I got interrupted as I think I felt someone liking my privates wait make that two tongues are liking my I knew that Perona and Kaya are doing this.

"Ohhhh don't worry I ordered them not to bother us so we can do this all night~" Kaya said still liking me.

"But-"

"Don't worry we talked before we went back home and we're ok." Perona said before she begins sucking my kintama I groaned in pleasure.

"Originally we intended that if you choose one of us the other one will just be happy for the other one and that the other one should just help get you and the other girl get to the next level of intimentation. But since you're in love with both of us then we'll just share you instead." Kaya said so that's why Perona is here. Perona then released my kintama and Kaya took her turn sucking my shaft.

"Ohhhh god." I groaned in pleasure man it felt good that much I admit.

This continued for a while Perona and Kaya shifting turns to sucking my kintama I can feel myself almost about to cum until….

"Don't cum yet Sweetie/Darling~" They said as they stopped.

And it really took me by surprise as they remove their bras revealing their D size breast I swear I almost got a nose bleed from their sizes.

"Do you like what you see?" Perona and Kaya asked.

"I'll try not to nosebleed everywhere." I said chuckling.

"Then we hope you'll enjoy this." They said.

Then I felt my Kintama just got sandwiched by Perona and Kaya's Breasts.

"How do you feel now Darling/Sweetie?" They asked.

"Man Sanji will definitely kill me for this!" I said groaning.

They continued stroking my kintama with their chests and licking it with their tongues and it feels soooo damn good I bet Sanji can't do this now can't he.

Normal pov

Vivi and Sanji are on a date when….

"ACHOOO" Sanji sneezed.

"What's wrong my love?" Vivi asked.

"I don't know I just got a strange feeling." Sanji shrugged off.

They continued their date without any further incidents.

Usopp's pov

Ohhhh man they just went on for a while until…..

"Oi I'm gonna I'm gonna…."

"It's okay Darling/Sweetie~ spray it all over our breasts~" Kaya and Perona said as their stroking faster and faster until I came all over their chests.

"Ohhh this is Darling's/Sweetie's sperm" They both said.

"It feels wet and thick" Kaya continued.

Then they got a fingertip of my cream and licked it.

"Hmmmm and it tastes sour but it's delicious~" Perona finished.

"Soooo….." I said now enthusiastic about this "Who's going first?" I asked.

Kaya's pov

I thought about this and even discuss this with Perona and then I decided…

"I'll go first"

"Are you sure? Because…" I interrupted him with my finger.

"It's okay Sweetie~ Perona agreed" I told him

"It's ok darling besides you kissed Kaya first didn't you." Perona said.

"Ok then but is it-"

"Yes it's my first time doing this so please be gentle with me." I told.

Then Usopp went on top of me then slowly he pushes his kintama inside.

"KYAAAA" I yelled in pain that I lost my virginity.

"S-sorry Kaya I-"I interrupted Usopp with a kiss.

"It's okay don't blame yourself it's only natural for us girls."

"But…" I interrupted him with my index finger.

"Just continue you." I told him.

He complied and starts moving inside my it feels really good moaned faster and he did it and feels better. As Usopp continued I noticed Perona playing herself and…

"Oi…. ah… Perona…. Come….. ah….. here…. You... seem…lonely."I said moaning

Perona complied. "What is I- ahhh" I interrupted her as I insert my fingers inside her

"Does it feel good Perona?" I asked her.

"Yes please don't stop." Perona moaned more as I done it faster.

We continued this for a while Usopp thrusting inside my me inserting my fingers inside her until…..

"Kaya I'm gonna I'm gonna!" Usopp said I can't blame him I'm at my limit as well.

"I know let's do it together." I told him

"Oi Don't forget about my now." Perona said

Usopp came inside.

"*pant* *pant* Are you all right?" Usopp said.

"Yeah it feels good."

He then pulled out and lie down on the bed.

Perona's pov

I came pretty hard but this isn't over yet I saw Usopp lying down exhausted I still want MY action.

So I got on top of him and said "Darling~ I still want my action~"

"But… AHH "I interrupted him by stroking his kintama.

"Hmmmm~ it's still hard~" I said seductively.

I got on top of him and prepare myself for my turn for intercourse.

"*sigh* I guess I'm ready for you." Usopp said

And I got lower and slowly he enters inside me and then I stop for a while to get ready for the pain of my virginity being ripped then suddenly I took all his length and I screamed in pain for a while.

"Oi Perona are you alright?" Usopp asked in concern I think it's actually sweet of him to ask about me.

"I'm fine!" I answered him "Now stay put and let me pleasure you~"

So I kept bouncing up and down from Usopp's stuff and it feels good I kept going until.

"Perona" Kaya called out.

"Ahhh what?" I

"Do the same for me too" Kaya begged spreading her crouch.

I giggled and complied Kaya just moaned in pleasure and I went faster riding Usopp's kintama it went on for a while until…

"Ahhh Guys I'm gonna-"

"It's ok Perona I'm reaching my limit too"

"Let's all come like before." Kaya said.

And we all came it feels really good.

Usopp's pov

Ahhh I beat now I'm really tiered unfortunately I felt hands.

"Oi I'm tiered already can we rest?" I said.

"Hmmmmm just one more time please Usopp?" They both asked.

"But- ahhhh" I got interrupted.

"Oh by the way Usopp" Kaya said.

"Huh?" I asked nervously.

"For now on after school we'll do threesomes but on weekends I'll take you then Perona" Kaya said my eyes widens.

"And if you try to deny it we'll punish you~" Perona said I gulped.

"So make sure to rest up easy Darling/Sweetie~" They said.

Let's just say by that night I felt really really tired and since that day now I have to take extra energy drinks everyday just for them.

But at least I got a err actually two girlfriends now.

* * *

This is the longest chapter ever also my first time writing a threesome I hope you enjoy this story now. bye bye.


End file.
